


'til death do us part.

by ProHeroKali



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Felix too, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Protective Sylvain Jose Gautier, Tsundere Felix Hugo Fraldarius, don't judge him it's how he copes with knowing he's in love with sylvain, how do fight scenes work, idiots just chomping at the bit to protect each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProHeroKali/pseuds/ProHeroKali
Summary: Sword at the ready, Felix hurled himself at the enemy, shoulder-checking them out of the way. Then, standing over Sylvain protectively, Felix snarled, “Don't youdarehurt him!”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	'til death do us part.

Felix let out a shout of pain, and from across the battlefield Sylvain startled, his head snapping in the direction of Felix's cry. In an instant, he reared his horse around, galloping to where he could see Felix locked in a fight with two imperial soldiers. Even in his single-minded panic, Sylvain could see that Felix was handling himself as deftly as ever, weaving around the enemy attacks like a dancer, matching them hit for hit.

As soon as he was close enough, Sylvain reigned his horse to a stop and leapt off of its back, hitting the ground with a crash of metal loud enough that it momentarily pulled both the soldiers and Felix out of their tango. Standing up and bracing his grip on his lance, Sylvain flashed a cocky grin in Felix's direction and then charged the soldier to Felix's left. Felix grimaced, but nevertheless let out an angry grunt as he swung his sword at the soldier to his right at the same time.

Sylvain's lance made impact with the still caught off-guard soldier, causing them to stumble back and let out a cry of pain. Without waiting for them to recover, Sylvain swung his lance again, this time sweeping the soldier off of their feet. They fell to the ground, and without hesitation Sylvain ran them through with the point of his lance. Feeling the adrenaline pumping through him, he turned back to assist Felix, only to find the other man had already felled his opponent.

“You alright?” Sylvain asked, his eyes zeroing in on the bloody furred collar of Felix's coat where the fabric was visibly slashed.

Felix sneered and, wiping the blade of his sword on his sleeve, muttered, “I had it handled _without_ your help.”

“Aw, c'mon Felix,” Sylvain crooned, giving him a salacious grin and reaching over to caress the side of Felix's face; immediately the other man cringed away from Sylvain's touch, letting out a noise of frustration.

“This is not the time or place, Sylvain,” he said through gritted teeth, though there was a noticeable tinge of pink in his cheeks. “Get back on your horse.”

A brief look of disappointment flashed across Sylvain's face; then, his expression cooled and he rolled his eyes, sighing loftily.

“Goddess forbid a guy helps out the love of his life in a battle to the death, I guess,” he said, a put-on air of _woe is me_ coating his words.

Felix's face went scarlet. “ _Sylvain_ , this is _not_ -”

“Felix!”

Byleth's voice cut through the rising tension, causing both men to snap their attention in the direction of the professor. He was some distance away, positioned near Dimitri; a soldier ran towards him, axe at the ready, and before they could reach him he lashed out the sword of the Creator like whip, sending the soldier flying. He then looked back to the squabbling pair, an intensity on his blank face as he barked, “Behind you!”

Felix whirled around just in time to dodge the lance that bulleted down a hair-lengths away from his face. He stumbled back into Sylvain, momentarily losing his footing. Behind him, Sylvain's expression darkened, and he didn't wait for Felix to recover before rushing passed him.

“You'll regret that!” Sylvain grunted, swinging his lance.

The soldier's lance clashed against his and, to Sylvain's surprise, they closed the gap between them and grabbed Sylvain's lance, wresting it out of his grasp and chucking it to the side. They then slammed their own lance into Sylvain's face, sending him stumbling back in a daze, and then kicked him square in the chest, laying him flat out on his back and winding him.

“Sylvain-” Felix breathed, catching his bearings, feeling his stomach sink as he watched the other man fall, only for a fireball of fury to then light in Felix's chest. As the soldier stood next to Sylvain, he raised his lance, like he was about to recreate Sylvain's earlier kill.

Sword at the ready, Felix hurled himself at the enemy, shoulder-checking him out of the way. Then, standing over Sylvain protectively, Felix snarled, “ _Don't you_ **dare** _hurt him_!”

From the ground, still a bit dazed from the hit to the face, Sylvain just stared up at Felix, half in awe.

The soldier rushed Felix once again, looking about to just run him through; Felix spun out of the way of lance and then lunged, slashing the soldier across the face. When they staggered back, letting out a cry of pain, he took his opportunity, dashing forward and thrusting his sword into their gut. They faltered, letting out a sickening, strangled cry as Felix twisted the hilt and ripped the blade back out. He shoved the soldier to the ground, and they didn't make another move.

Felix stared at their body for just a moment longer, his breathing ragged, grip on his sword so tight his knuckles were white; finally he made a noise of disgust and turned back, stalking back to Sylvain. He dropped to Sylvain's side, the tinge of concern he might have expressed immediately turned to irritation as he quickly assessed that Sylvain was fine

“Sylvain, you _insufferable_ **idiot** , what the _hell_ were you were doing?!” he growled, making to get up; Sylvain caught his hand before he could, propping himself up on one elbow. The look of awe on his face had melted into one of sudden realization, and whatever revelation he seemed to have just come to had pulled his mouth into a giddy grin.

“You saved me,” he said, almost breathlessly.

Felix's face again went red again. “Yes, which I wouldn't have had to do if you ever actually _thought_ about what you were doing, instead of throwing yourself in the way of every weapon that swings your way. Do you have a death wish?!”

“Not anymore,” Sylvain replied seriously, and shoved himself up onto his knees so he was eye level with Felix. Without a second thought he yanked Felix into him by the collar of his coat, kissing him, hard. The other man nearly pulled away out of shock, but Sylvain held fast to him; despite himself, Felix closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the kiss, if only for a moment.

When they broke apart, Felix felt a small flare of disappointment. “Sylvain-”

“Marry me.”

Felix froze. “... _What_?”

Immediately, Sylvain hauled Felix to his feet, his excitement seeming to grow with every passing second. “Marry me,” he repeated, sounding even more sure of himself. “Felix, I can't imagine my life without you. Not a chance. I love you, so, _marry me_.”

A long, _long_ stretch of silence passed before Felix finally registered what Sylvain was doing; when he did, his face went a furious shade of red and he broke out of Sylvain's grasp, demanding, “Is this _really_ the time for- for- for _**this**_?”

They both glanced around the battlefield, only for Felix to realize it was quieter than before; the last of the imperial battalion had already fallen, and the rest of the Lions were beginning to converge together to tend to each others' wounds.

The grin didn't fade from Sylvain's face as he looked back. “I dunno, Felix, I think this is the perfect time for us, don't you?”

He dropped to one knee, the sound of metal clanking on metal as he did, and Felix could have died from embarrassment right there on the spot. Grabbing Felix's hand, Sylvain kissed the back of his glove without an ounce of shame and said, “When we made that promise, when we were kids – I meant it. I want to stick with you. By your side.” He looked up at Felix, gazing at him fondly. 'Til death do us part.”

An unfamiliar fluttering filled Felix's chest, and there wasn't much else he could say to that except, “... Fine, I will.”

Sylvain let out a whoop loud enough to catch the attention of their comrades, and he snatched up Felix in an embrace, nearly sweeping him off his feet as he dipped him into a deep kiss. Felix's arms automatically wrapped around Sylvain's neck as he clung to him, allowing himself to once again fall into the kiss.

“I see you're celebrating already,” came Ingrid's voice, both amused and mildly chastising.

The two parted to see their friends drifting towards them; Ashe and Annette were leading Sylvain's horse over, while Mercedes seemed to be preparing to fix everyone's wounds. Dimitri, Dedue, and Byleth were standing beside Ingrid and her pegasus; Dedue and Byleth were as imperturbable as ever, but Dimitri was clearly still unable to reconcile his two childhood friends' physicality, if the tentatively uncomfortable expression on his face was any indicator. Immediately, Felix was flooded with a self-conscious mortification, though he didn't try to pry himself out of Sylvain's grasp.

Meanwhile, Sylvain just pulled Felix upright, steadying him, and threw an arm around his shoulders, the excitement within him palpable. “Hell yeah we're celebrating. You'll never guess what just happened.”

“... A battle?” Byleth guessed, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Sylvain chuckled and beamed at Felix, who couldn't help the ghost of a smile that tugged at his mouth.

“No, no, this is _much_ better, Professor, promise.”


End file.
